It's About to be a Girl Fight
by KMPC
Summary: Do not and I repeat, DO NOT upset Clare Edwards. It's one thing to bring up an old relationship but to say that she has no right to be in Eli's life is a whole different story. Imogen/Clare. Rated M for violence!


**A/N:** Hi guys! I know, I know, I didn't update DD, but it will be up in two to four days! Yaaay! You guys are going to LOVE it! cause, I know I did love writing it! So, I know that we know absolutely NOTHING about Imogen…I'm sorry to say this, but I already don't like her. I mean i'm sure she's a nice person and all and I didn't give her a chance. But sadly, news flash I don't want to like her and I will most certainly NOT give her a chance. So yeeup, my stubbornness comes into play. Also, if your'e a fan of Imogen, DO NOT READ, because I don't want hate. So, yeah for all you people who don't like Imogen like myself, Enjoy! But, if you love Imogen and you don't listen to me… well, your fault!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi, but I do own the personality of this little devil :D

**It's About to be a Girl Fight**

**Summary:** Do not and I repeat, DO NOT upset Clare Edwards. It's one thing to bring up an old relationship but to say that she has no right to be in Eli's life is a whole different story. Imogen/Clare. Rated M for violence!

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"Glen Michael." There was a Glen Michael in this class? Since when?

"Here."

"Jennifer Chun." Oh, Jennifer Chun…she got really pretty…I guess...

"Here."

"Clare Edwards." I raised my hand and said, "Here."

"Imo…Imoge…Imogen Moreno? I'm sorry how do I pronounce your name again Ms. Moreno?"

Imogen rolled her eyes and said, "I-mo-jen not I-mo-gen. It's pronounced, I-mo-JEN."

The teacher nodded his head and proceeded to check the roster of students in the cooking class. Since it was the last semester, I had to switch my semester class. My first class was art appreciation, now I had to switch to either cooking or Health. I did not want to spend my last semester of my grade ten learning about STD's and having to look at actual infected patients. Certainly, it was not going to work well with my stomach. I already know what Chlamydia looks like, do I really have to know what gonorrhea, syphilis and all that other jazz looks like? I don't think so!

I looked at Imogen and noticed she was a very…odd girl. When I first met her in the halls, she was dressed real nice and looked sweet, today she looked majorly…what's the word? Dark! Lately she has been rocking the princess Leia bonbon things. That's what it's called right? Bonbons? She has also been wearing these 'Hipster' glasses. When I first met her, she wasn't wearing those glasses…

I was a little confused. Actually very confused. I met her about a week ago and she was wearing her uniform normally and that was it! Now, she has got a lot of dark eyeshadow and these weird glasses and the hair style reminds me of Star Wars.

I shook my head and just turned. I was not going to judge her, if she wanted to dress like that, than it was her choice, not mine. I have no room to judge her. I looked around the class and I saw Alli across the room trying to balance her pencil on her nose, but failed and got a glare from the teacher. She apologized to him when he picked up her pencil for her.

She saw me looking at her and she frowned. The teacher had a seating chart made and Alli was completely on the other side of the room, enabling us to speak at all. I frowned and turned back to my table. It was just me and Imogen. All the other tables had four people, but we were the two left so Mr. Hernandez paired us as partners.

I was totally fine with it and so was she. But ever since the third day of class she has been giving me these looks. I asked Alli if I had anything on my face or teeth and she said nothing was there. I was sort of self conscious around Imogen because she always looks me up and down and I just cant fathom why she must have something against me. I didn't do anything to her. She hasn't said anything to me, but I absolutely know she must have something on me.

Mr. Hernandez finished calling row and he was trying to get the class to calm down. I just let my head rest on my hand. I stared blankly at my teacher noticing he was a very hairy man. He had facial hair, chest hair, leg hair and a lot of arm hair. That is the only hair I want to see, I don't want to know if he has anything…elsewhere.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I knew exactly who was looking at me. I felt a little uncomfortable and all I wanted to know was, what is up with this girl? Did I do something wrong? Did I look at her the wrong way? Did I say something that she didn't like? What was up with her?

With my peripheral vision, I could see that Imogen was facing me and her head was cocked to the side and her arms were crossed. I resisted the urge to look at her from the corner of my eyes because I knew if I did, she would notice that I was looking at her.

I shifted in my seat and casually turned my head in her direction and pretended that I was looking around the classroom. Once my head turned, she suddenly became engrossed on the cover of her Geometry text book. I rolled my eyes at her and then watched Mr. Hernandez as he showed the class the assignment we were to do today.

Today, he wanted us to do a safety check worksheet with our table. We were going to start cooking tomorrow and we needed to know all of the safety rules of the class.

When he gave us our two page worksheet, I turned to Imogen and said, "Well, I guess we should get started." Imogen smiled a little and proceeded to start writing on the worksheet. For the first ten minutes, we worked in an awkward silence. She would ask a few questions, but that was all. In twenty five minutes we finished the entire worksheet and had an hour and a half left of free time.

Imogen started drawing on her notebook and I noticed she had a Degrassi Drama pass on the front. Only cast and crew members had the pass. They could go in and out of dressing rooms and were allowed in the theater room during anytime with that pass. I gave up my pass when I quit the play. It broke my heart that I had to quit that play, but I couldn't handle working with Eli on it. It would be too awkward and we wouldn't get any work done if I continued to be there and not communicate with him.

Out of boredom I asked, "So, Imogen are you going to be in the play?"

Imogen looked at me and slightly smiled, "Yeah, i'm playing the role of Sharon." Imogen had a glint of mockery in her eyes.

Sharon was the third biggest character in the play, aside from Eli and Fiona's character Marshall and April. Sharon had a lot of scenes with Marshall, considering Sharon was the female character that has nothing but love for Marshall, but the feelings were not returned.

I was taken aback and cleared my throat. Sharon had a lot of touchy touchy scenes with Eli. "So, that uh means you work with…uhm Eli and Fiona a lot?" I had my eyes focused on my paper considering I didn't want to take the risk of Imogen seeing the hint of jealousy in my eyes.

Imogen smirked and slyly said, "Yeah, most of my scenes are with Eli. Barely any with Fiona." Imogen was playing with her glasses in her mouth and she had this look of pure evil and hatred, mixed in with a fake look of joy.

I cleared my throat and looked at her and decided, i'm not letting her intimidate me. I didn't grow this much courage over the years to not use it. I asked, "So, how's Eli? I haven't exactly talked to him in a while." I truly wanted to know. We had a few words spoken to each other but that was it. Things were still awkward and it wasn't time for us to rekindle yet.

Imogen laughed and crossed her arms, "Oh, Eli is great. Actually he's doing really really great. You would think after your break up, he would be a mess…" I looked up with a confused look on my face. How in the world did she know that we broke up? She was new and Eli and I weren't exactly the most popular people in school.

"H-how did you know about the break up?" Imogen laughed again and I had to lean back a little and wonder if she was mocking me. "Eli and I, are like this," She held up her hands and showed that her pointer and middle fingers were crossed. " I met him in therapy. Ever since I started the play, we started talking a lot. He told me everything."

I crossed my arms and was truly clueless. He told her? Everything? About the hoarding? and Julia? and how he's suffering from a mental disorder that he was suppose to be trying to work on? How could he do that? It took him forever to open up to me! Now all of a sudden this gothic princess comes along and he just blabs on to her like nothing? What is going on in the world? Has all the toxic fumes from factories around the world gone into his brain?

"E-Everything? Even about-" Imogen cut me off with her hands in the air, "Yes, everything." I looked at her and I saw a little sign of worry. It looked like she was lying. Ha, maybe she's a compulsive liar…

Imogen brought her chair closer to mines and got all up in my face. Has this girl not learn about personal space? Obviously not. "Listen here, Clare," She said my name in a aggresive way. I furrowed my brows and waited for her to continue. "Eli, is no longer in your life. You decided that when he needed you the most. Ha, I thought you were supposed to be 'Saint Clare'? What kind of a saint leaves their loved ones in the hospital heartbroken and crying? Oh! and where did you go? A dance. A stupid dance at that." She stood up from her stool causing the whole class to look over at our table.

I sat there looking up at her while she pointed her bony, black nail polish covered finger at me. "You should just stay out of Eli's life. He doesn't need or want you anymore. He has me." I looked around the classroom and Alli's jaw was nearly touching the floor.

Who was this girl? What right does she have to say I can't be in Eli's life. I know I broke up with him, but I still care about him.

I stood up and I was eye to eye with her. I pointed my finger in her face and said, "Listen here, Imogen. I don't know who you think you are, but you will most certainly not tell me I can't be involved with Eli. I care about him a lot-"

Imogen interrupted me _again_. She took a step towards me and was literally four inches away from me. I'm pretty sure we had the entire attention of the class. I could hear people whispering. The girls were all questioning if I had gone mad. Since when did Saint Clare get into an argument? Since when did Saint Clare not back down? I heard most of the guys in class picking sides on who would win in a fight. I heard people mumble my name and Imogen's name, but I didn't really care.

No matter what, I was not going to break my gaze with Imogen. I refuse to show her I am backing down. If she wants to play dirty, i'll teach her how to play dirty the proper way.

"Bullshit. Listen here Saint Clare. You will NOT talk to Eli. Do you want to know why? I'm going to be his new girlfriend. Once he see's i'm perfect for him, he will forget all about his stupid ex-girlfriend that broke his heart. I don't care if you 'care' about him, stay away."

I heard a couple of oohs. I continued to stare her straight in the eye. Does she think i'm afraid of her? _Hell_ no. Did she seriously think she won? Oh no she didn't. Am I even close to backing down. _Hell fucking no._

I'm tired of being 'Saint Clare', I'm tired of being labeled as the weak one, I'm sick and tired of people thinking I can't handle myself. Well, newsflash world, Saint Clare is _no more_.

"And if I don't stay away." I challenged. Imogen pushed me with both of her hands making me stumble back. To say I was in shock, was a complete understatement. "Bad things, Edwards." She warned.

I laughed and looked at Alli in astonishment. She had on a look of anger in her eyes, I watched as she mouthed the words, 'Kick that bitches ass, Clare'. I turned back to Imogen who was smiling and had her arms crossed. I walked straight up to her and I said, "Oh, I know you didn't just push me."

Imogen dropped her arms and pushed me again, "And if I did?" She smiled and all hell must have frozen over and the pigs must be flying outside because the next thing I know is I slapped her across the face so hard that a big red hand print was printed on her cheek.

The class all jumped out of their seats and was all roused up. Boys were all huddled around Imogen and I, while the girls tried to see over the guys. I could hear Alli in the crowd yelling, "Kick her ass, Clare!"

Imogen let go of her cheek and walked up to me and slapped me hard across the cheek. It hurt like hell! I felt my cheek and it was growing warm and I bet it was turning red as we speak. I don't know where Mr. Hernandez was but it's a good thing he wasn't here, because if he was, this fight would most likely be over. It's not even close to being over. I'm not going down without a fight.

"Hey! Hey! Someone close the door before Hernandez comes back!" I heard some guy yell. As soon as the door was closed, I heard a bunch of people chanting Cat Fight. I let go of my cheek and I walked up to Imogen. With all force I had in me, I punched her in the face. A yelp escaped her mouth and the class all yelled an 'ooooooh'. I hear a click of a phone, indicating someone was filming the entire thing.

Imogen's nose started to bleed and she wiped her hand on her shirt and jumped at me. She pushed me into a wall and punched me in the face. She punched me in the cheek, I checked to see if blood came gushing out, but none did.

I lifted my knee and kneed her in the gut, she ended up falling to the ground. With her on the ground, she pulled me down by grabbing one of my ankles and making me fall on my front. She jumped on my back and started to pull my hair. I could feel the roots being tugged at and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I attempted at flipping her over but didn't succeed.

I could here boys saying, "Go Saint Clare!" and other boys saying, "Come on, Imogen!" Imogen and I were rolling on the ground, fighting for dominance. Imogen ended up on me, her legs around my torso. Her hand was covering my face as I was trying to get to her. I felt her hand go on my chest and I wanted nothing more than to get this chicks hand off my boob. A boy in the class yelled, "Oh my god! Imogen is touching Clare's boob! Imogen is copping a feel! Fuck, this is the best Cat fight ever!"

I could hear the girls in class just yelling. Some were cheering for me, while some were cheering for Imogen. With all the force I had, I flipped her over on her back and slapped her right across the face. She got off the ground and I followed suit. She picked up a trash can and threw it at me.

The trash can hit me in the stomach and it hurt like crazy. I walked up to her and the next thing I know is, limbs were tangled, punches and kicks were also put in there. Imogen and I let go of each other. She outstretched her hand and got hold of my bicep. I cupped my hand a little and slapped her across the head, making her body jolt to the side.

With this opportunity of her being out of balance I elbowed her body so hard that she ended up on the ground once again. The whole classroom was yelling and cheering us on. I could see different cameras everywhere, catching us in our fight. I didn't care if my fight with Imogen ended up on the internet, all I cared about was beating the shit out of her.

Imogen crawled over to me, and before I could react, she had me pinned to the ground. She started punching my face. I could feel her nails scratching me and the sting of pain hitting me a couple of seconds later. Our legs were entangled and our arms were sort of wrapped around each other, trying to punch each others faces. I got in a good punch to the side of her head and she punched me pretty hard.

We started rolling around on the ground, I could feel the part of my skin being exposed. The area of skin from the hem of my khaki pants all the way up to my belly button. Some guy kept yelling at Imogen to take my shirt off.

I somehow got Imogen on her back and started punching her anywhere I could. She blocked her face and twisted her body and grabbed a hold of my sides. She put force so that I ended up on my side on the ground. My shirt was rising up even more and so was hers. I grabbed her two buns on the top of her head and pulled at it, until she let go of my body.

I don't know how long we have been fighting but it was easily noticeable that I was winning. I had a few cuts on my face, my hair was a mess, my shirt was all wrinkled since she kept grabbing hold onto it and I had some blood on my shirt and khaki pants. I wasn't sure who's blood it was, but i'm pretty sure it's Imogen's.

Imogen was sporting a bloody nose, a swollen eye, cuts and scratches on her face, arms and neck. Her hair was coming out of it's Star Wars princess Leia hair style, her glasses were broken, her makeup was smudged, and there was blood on her khaki pants.

Sweat was dripping down both of our faces. We were both breathing hard, but I wasn't stopping. We were both standing and we both leaped at each other. She side kicked me and I did what Alli called a "Door Knocker" it was when you continually punched someones head with the side of your fists. I continued to beat up Imogen with all of my force in me.

We tackled each other so hard, both of use ended up on the ground once again. She tugged at my shirt and I could feel it coming off my body. If my shirt was coming off so was hers. I don't know what she was trying to do, but she kept trying to pull my shirt off all the way. I could feel cool air hit my chest and I heard every single guy in the class yell in excitement as they witnessed my electric blue bra.

"Yeah!"

"Fuck yeah! Take your top off!"

"This shit better be on the internet!"

"For the love of Clare Edwards C cup rack, SOMEONE TAKE A FUCKING PICTURE!"

"Clare! Come on girl! Kick her ass!"

"Imogen! What's wrong with you? Kick the bitches ass!"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH! THAT BITCH IS MY BEST FRIEND! KICK HER ASS CLARE!"

"EDWARDS! GET IMOGEN'S TOP OFF TOO!"

I could here my classmates yelling and it didn't slow me down one bit. My shirt wasn't completely off, only high up my body that they could see my bra. My legs were once again entangled with Imogen's and I punched and kicked as hard as I could.

What hurt like crazy was when Imogen used her nails and racked them down my face. My eye started to sting and I started punching with so much force, you could hear my fist making contact with her face. I hunched over and I started punching Imogen's back.

I could see her shirt riding up also. The bottom part of her black bra was peaking out and I outstretched my hands and scratching at her back. I could see red scratch marks forming on her back and I could hear her hissing in pain. I tried to lift my hand up but somehow in the process I ended up pulling her shirt up high enough to expose the front of her bra being shown

If I thought this classroom was any louder, I was proved wrong. Desks were being pound at, yells were coming from left to right and I could hear the door being pounded on. I'm guessing it's security trying to get in the class. I wasn't going to stop until they pulled us apart. I knew they would be in the class soon, so I gave it my all.

Punches, slaps, hair pulling and the whole enchilada was being put out their. I could feel a pair of strong arms being wrapped around me and I looked up and I saw Sav Bhandari grabbing hold onto me as another Senior was holding Imogen back. I continued to kick until I got loose of Sav's hold on me and I attacked Imogen once again. I punched her square in the jaw until I felt Sav's arms and another guys arms hold me back. I gave up and I stopped struggling as Imogen was pulled from the class.

I turned around and I saw one of the guys from my class holding me. He was smiling and laughing like an idiot. He told me, "Clare Edwards you are the best!" He lifted his hand and tried to give me a high five. I smiled back and high fived him back. The whole class cheered and it was declared that I won the fight.

Mr. Simpson walked in with Mr. Hernandez with a stern look on their faces. The look of disappointment on Mr. Simpson's face made me look down in ashame and the class to grow quiet. I looked up and I could see Mr. Hernandez with a small smirk and he flashed me a thumbs up and quickly changed back to stern before Mr. Simpson could see.

Mr. Simpson beckoned me with one finger and told me to follow him to his office. As I was walking out the door following Mr. Simpson and Sav and the boy from my class, I saw Alli and she was grinning wildly. I smiled softly and walked towards my doom.

**After School**

I walked out of Mr. Simpson's office with a tiny smirk on my face. I had a week of detention after school while Imogen had detention and was suspended from the play for a week, since she started the fight. I wasn't disappointed that I was in a fight, I was proud.

I walked to the sitting area and I saw Alli. She had my purse and hers as well, she looked up and she jumped out of her seat and asked, "So, what's the punishment Ms. Edwards?" I grabbed my bag and sat next to her. I sighed and said, "Detention. One week. Possibly grounded, but it's okay."

As I was sitting there, I saw Imogen walking out of the front door with one of her friends from the drama club. Me and Alli gave her a mocking smile and waved at her. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Me and Alli laughed loud as we watched her walk away.

"Damn Clare, did you see what you did to her? You have to watch the video when you get home. You drew blood! Your'e officially a scrapper!" I laughed and stood up. "Yeah, that's if my parents don't find out before I get there." She smiled and interlocked her arm with mine. We started walking to my locker so I could get my history text book.

As we were walking, Eli came out one of the classrooms. He had a big smirk on his face and his arms were crossed. I could tell he was silently looking at the cuts and blood all over me and I could see he found this amusing. My eyebrows furrowed and awkwardly said, "What?"

He smirked and shook his head in amusement. He walked around me and Alli as he went in the direction of Adam's locker. Alli looked at me and smiled, "Well, I guess he heard about the fight." I laughed and continued on my way to my locker.

"I don't like Imogen either, but I must say her Honey Buns are adorable."

I gave a questioning look. "Honey Buns?"

"I thought they were called Bonbons?"

Alli laughed and continued to walk to my locker. We passed by a bunch of guys looking at a cellphone, one of them yelled something to me as the rest just cheered.

"EDWARDS! YOU DA BOMB GIRL! YOU DA BOMB!"

"CHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I laughed and smiled at them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Soooo? What did you guys think? Reviews please! Hate or love leave me something! And **Ladyazura**, haha I couldn't give you smut but I gave you inappropriate touching and views of the boobage! So yeah, DD will be updated soon! Thanks for reading and REVIEW!


End file.
